Portals
Portals are special map components in Geometry Dash. They modify the way the player interacts with the level, and can also change the icon into different forms. Manipulation portals Notes *'Size portal:' Individual forms are affected in different ways. All forms maintain the same horizontal speed despite the shrunken state giving an impression that they are moving faster. **The cube loses jumping height but can perform successive jumps quicker. **The ship ascends and descends faster and at steeper angles. **The ball gains vertical movement speed. **The UFO loses jumping height and begins to descend quicker. **The wave makes moves faster and at steeper angles than before. *'Dual portal:' The antigravity copy is an invert of the icon's colour scheme. Additionally, while a copy is existent, a collision will terminate the original, and vice versa, with each icon able to interact with its surroundings. Also, the vertical grid is locked to certain ranges. **The cube and ball are contained to 9 vertical units. **The ship, UFO and wave are contained to 10 vertical units. Form Portals Notes *''For more information, see Forms.'' Trivia *The activation gravity portal is the only portal which does not have its colour shared by a form portal. *The robot portal is the only portal which does not have its colour shared by a manipulation portal. *Players still have the ability to use jump rings and pads in the forms except for the wave. **However, if a player tries to use a jump ring in wave form, the trail will disappear. A new trail will be started from near the jump ring instead. **Pink and yellow pads and rings are simply passed through, although they still display animations. **Blue jump rings still work in wave. * If the cube falls above the 60 units in antigravity mode, it will result in a crash. *Gravity and mirror options are not available for initial configuration in the Level Editor. *The slow speed portal was formally introduced in Hexagon Force (Update 1.8), despite actually being introduced in Update 1.7, selectable in the Level Editor. *Entering any manipulation portal offers additional visual cues. **The gravity portals show brief lines moving in the direction of the gravity. This also happens with the blue gravity rings, but not when changing gravity of the ball. **The mirror portals expectedly flip the direction of the screen. **The size portals have the icon hit by a lightning bolt and the screen flash briefly as it changes size. **The speed portals show equivalent coloured particles moving against the direction of the player for a short time. **The dual portals expectedly creates two copies of the icon on the screen. *By entering a form portal of the same form the icon is at present, if it is in a higher or lower position to the original portal, the grid will vertically shift to realign with the new portal, with the exception of the cube form. This is demonstrated with the alternate route for the third secret coin in Stereo Madness. *When using the test mode on the Level Editor, using a mirror portal will not flip the screen, due to it still being in the main editor section. *Placing successive mirror portals in the Level Editor may accidentally cause the progress bar to appear to deplete. *The size portal is the only manipulation portal that does not use the blue colour as a deactivation portal and instead uses green. *When shrunken from a size portal, the cube acquires a unique design that is not found in the Icon Kit, resembling a squished version of the first default cube icon with no blank space inside. The ball acquires a display virtually identical to its default icon, only smaller, which also happens with the wave. When using a ship or UFO while shrunken, they will retain their specified icon designs, while carrying the shrunken version of the cube. *All portals (except the speed portals) have an alternate design in the Level Editor, where only a part of the portal is shown. This is due to portals having 2 separate images in the GJ_GameSheet file. *The green speed portal increases speed to such a degree that the cube can jump by about 1 tile further; the pink speed portal increases the speed so that it can jump about 2 tiles further, and the orange portal decreases speed so that it can jump about 1 tile less. *The wave moves at 45 and 22.5 degree angles in the normal and shrunken forms respectively and therefore aligns perfectly with similarly angled blocks. Category:Level Elements